Bad Blood
by Baby Bellie
Summary: They're both rebelious badasses with horrible pasts. They hate each other when they meet. Little do they know this automatic bad blood is caused by something that happened a long time ago. A long time ago. They don't know why but the hatred is strong. What happens when they finally realize where it all came from? Will that bad blood get better or will it make things even worse?
1. Bad Blood Brews

Ally's POV

Yo wassup. I'm Alexandriana DeMarie Dawson. I'm 16, I have a twin brother. I have 4 ear piercings in each ear, my belly button and tongue are pierced along with my nose and right eyebrow. I have 3 tattoos. One on my left hip, one across my clevage and I have a sleeve. The one on my hip is a reminder it says "El amor no es un sentimiento un juego. Juegas conmigo y nunca se va a jugar de nuevo" meaning "Love is a feeling not a game. Play with me and you will never play again". I'm the typical badass. I never play by rules, I smoke, drink, cuss, I've had various boyfriends. I totally ignore what my mom and dad tell me to do. I'm just me.

My alarm went off. I hopped up. I put on a black crop top that in white says Bad Bitch. I put on some black jeans. I had a black and white flannel long sleeved button up wrapped around my waist. I had black converse on. I brushed my hair which was almost to my knees. I put on some smokey eye eyeshadow and some red lipstick. My hair is brown with red streaks. I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "You excited for your new school?" My dad asked. "Fuck no." I said. I went outside to my black motorcycle and hopped on. I tucked my hair in my helmet and took off. When I pulled into the parking lot they all stared at me as if they'd never seen a motorcycle before but that isn't the case cause across the parking lot I see one similar to mine only it's red. I took off the helmet and the gasped, thinking I was a boy. I chuckled and walked into the school. Guys stared at my ass. I chuckled.

I walked into the office. "Uh may I help you?" The lady asked. I chuckled. "New student." I said. "Name?" She asked. "Alexandriana Dawson." I said. She typed something then handed me a slip of paper. "Locker number and schedule." She said. I snatched it and walked out. I walked to my locker. A guy walked up to me. "Hey sweetness." He said. I looked at him smirking. "Can I help you?" I asked rudely. "Yeah. I'd like to take you out." He said. "Aww so sweet, no." I said. "And why not?" He asked. "Because you're not my type and I don't date." I said. "I'm cool with a one night stand." He said. "I am too, just not with someone who looks like they just walked off the set of the gremlins." I said. He walked off. I walked to class. They all stared. "Excuse me is there a problem?" I asked rudely. "Uh actually Miss there is, why can I see your stomach?" The teacher asked. "Cause you got eyes dumbass." I said. "Name." The teacher asked. "Alex, Ally, Lexi, Lex, you choose." I said. "Full name." She said rudely. "Don't catch an attitude with me honey. I'll fight anyone from 5 to 99 years old." I said. "Name." She said. "Alexandriana Dawson." I said. "Transfer student?" She asked. "Look who's observant." I said sarcastically. "From where?" She asked. "Puerto Rico." I said. "You speak spanish?" She asked. "Okay I am not at a trial don't be asking me all these damn questions." I said. "Watch your mouth." She said. "I would but my eyes are too far up to see my lips." I said. The class laughed. "Sit down." She said.I sat next to this black girl. She had brown hair with honey blonde highlights, hazel eyes, plump lips. She looked at me. "Shakira but everyone calls me Kira." She said. "You heard the nick names, you choose." I said. "Allyi." She said. "That'll work." I said. "Pay attention." The teacher snapped. I growled and looked at the front.

Lunch Ally's POV

I walked to where Kira was and sat down. "Ally this is my friend Trish." She said. "Hey." Trish said. "Wassup?" I asked. She chuckled. 4 boys came and sat down. "Kira where did you find this angel?" One asked. "First period." She said. "This is Dallas, Austin, Dez, and my annoying ass brother Trent." She said. "Trent was hella sexy and so was Dallas. Austin was blonde with the same color eyes as mine, dark hazel. Dez had red hair and blue eyes. "Hey." Dez said. I nodded. "Who might you be?" Trent asked. "A sweet dream and a beautiful nightmare." I said. He smirked. "Gotta name?" He asked. "Ally, Alex, Lexi, Lex." I said. "Sexi Lexi." He said. I smirked. "Mami you are sexy as fuck." Dallas said. I flipped my hair. "I don't know why people steady tell me shit I know." I said. "A little cocky for my taste." Austin said. I looked at him. "Who the fuck asked you?" I asked. "I did." He said. "I didn't so stay out of it blondie." I growled. "Or what?" He challenged. "Or I will rip your little dick right off of your body." I said. He smirked. "Kinky?" He asked. "Always, but I don't go for blondes. Especially ones that dye it blonde." I said. "It's natural." He said. "Tell that to your brown roots." I said. "I don't like you." He said. "Feelings mutual Moon." I said. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Third period dumbass." I said. "Bad blood already?" Dallas asked. I smiled. "Sweet dream and beautiful nightmare. I'm your sweet dream and his beautiful nightmare." I said. "Beautiful my ass." He said. I looked at him. "I know I'm sexy, don't have to tell me again." I said. He growled. "You're a bitch." He said. I socked him in the mouth. "What the fuck Dawson?!" He yelled. " _Never_ call me a bitch. I will kick your ass." I said.

 **Hope you enjoyed so far. Next chap will be longer. Bad blood on the first day? Wow. Please review.**


	2. Hangouts and First Times

Ally's POV

I woke up and put on a dark red form fitting tank, black tights and black combat boots. I curled my hair. I put on red eyeshadow and lipstick. I put on a black choker and grabbed my backpack. I ran downstairs and hopped on my motorcycle. I pulled in the parking lot as the other motorcycle did. We parked side by side. We took off our helmets. "Blondie?" I asked. "Dawson? Nice bike." He said. "Same." I said. "No thanks?" He asked. "Never say it." I said hopping off. I walked into the school. Someone grabbed my ass. I gasped and turned around ready to sock him but stopped immediately when I saw who it was. I laughed. "Dallas what the hell?" I asked laughing. "Fat ass." He said. "Dude I weigh 98 pounds I am not fat." I said. He shook his head. "No you have a fat ass." He said. I looked back. "I do huh? Why'd you grab me. Not that I'm complaining." I said seductively. He smirked. "Cause i'd like to know how you fell wrapped around me." He said. "Greatest pick up line, ever." I said. He laughed.

After school Ally's POV

I was sitting on my bed, working on a song when something bumped my wall. I was confused at first then it hit me. I sighed. I could hear Paris moaning. I groaned. Why the hell are my walls so thin. And idea hit me. I laughed and walked to the wall. "Finish her." I yelled in a Mortal Kombat voice. They laughed. I went back to my bed. For the next twenty minutes all I heard was screaming. "Round 2, fight!" Niko yelled making me laugh. Soon Paris came in my room fully dressed. "We're in here watching true blood if you need us." She said. I nodded. I got out my phone.

Ally/ **Kira**

 **Hello?**

Hey Kira it's Ally.

 **Oh hey Ally. What's up?**

Nothing. You guys wanna come over? My parents are outta town for a few months and my brother's with his girlfriend so he shouldn't bother us.

 **Sure. Austin too?**

If you wanna. But this is still my house.

 **I'll warn him.**

Kay see you soon.

 **Bye.**

Bye.

I walked downstairs and grabbed a bag of chips. As soon as I started heading to the stairs there was a knock. I walked to it and opened it. They were here already. "Come on." I said. They walked in. "Ally what the hell do you have on?" Trish asked as Me, Kira, Dallas, and her sat on my bed. Austin and Trent sat on the couch I have and Dez sat in the recliner. I looked down at what I had on. I had on a white wife beater and some boxers, which are rolled up at the waist since they are too big for me. "Uh clothes, be lucky cause I usually walk around naked." I said. "Why didn't you?" Dallas asked. I snickered. "Because I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't wanna see me naked and I could fucking care less but incest is illegal." I said. "You'd have sex with your brother?" Trent asked. "If they played their cards right I'd have sex with anyone that is clean." I said. They nodded.

Paris screamed. I groaned. "What the hell?" Kira asked. "My brother and his girlfriend." I said. They nodded. "God they have sex like every 10 minutes." I said. "You act as if you'v never had sex before." Dallas said. "Are you a virgin?" Kira asked. "No, no, hell no. I'm so far from a virgin it's like my virginity never existed." I said. "What did you like loose your virginity at like 17?" Austin asked. "I'm only 16 dumbass and not even that. I'll be 16 on christmas." I said. "Oh. Well when did you swipe your V-Card?" Dez asked. "I was like 11 or 12." I said. "With who?" Trent asked. "That I won't tell you." I said. "Awww are you self consious of who your first time was with?" Austin asked in a baby voice. "No." I said. "Do you regret it?" Dez asked. "Nope. I never regret sleeping with anyone. If I sleep with them that's on me. If it happens it happens can't change the past." I said. "Are you embarrassed by who it was?" Dallas asked. "Not really." I said. "I know I would be. I mean who wouldn't be embarrassed if they lost their virginity to their cousin?" Niko asked from my doorway. "Zip it Niko. And if I'm correct you did too." I said. He blushed. "Okay you got me there." He said. "You fucked your cousin?" Austin asked. "Yes Moon. We were 11 or 12 and someone bet us to fuck someone on the trampoline. We did she just so happened to be our cousin." I said. "11." Niko said. "Wait your first time was with a girl?" Trish asked. "Yeah, my first time with a guy was like two days later." I said.

"On the trampoline?" Dallas asked. I nodded. "Okay so as much as I love you torturing me in front of my friends and Moon, what do you want? Like shouldn't you be fucking Paris right now?" I asked. "Yeah we need a break before we break something." He said. I chuckled. "Yeah no, while we're taking a break I just wanted to know if you guys want some pizza?" He asked. We all nodded. He left. I rolled my eyes. "He annoys the hell out of you don't he?" Trent asked. "To be fair everyone annoys the hell out of me." I said. "Even me?" Dallas asked. I nodded. "Why?" He asked. "Nope. If I started that would turn into a roast and I can roast everyone in here except Kira." I said. "Why not me?" She asked. "Because you are literally perfect." I said. She smiled. "So what's your story?" Trish asked. "Nope, hell no. I never tell anyone that. My own family doesn't even know my story." I said. "Damn it must've been pretty bad." Trent said. "More or less. What about you Moon?" I asked. "Same here. My brother doesn't know neither do my parents. I never tell anyone." He said. "Oh god I have something in common with him. Kill me now." I said. They laughed.

Kira's phone rung. She looked at it and declined. "Jeremy?" Trent asked. "Jeremy's someone who's been trying to sleep with me since 4th grade. He sleeps with every girl in the school." Kira explained. "Every girl?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Don't do it." I said. "Why?" Dallas asked. "Because if they slept with every girl in the school who knows what they have. You can sleep with them but make him go to the clinic and get tested first otherwise you can sleep with him and catch an STD and not find out until a week later." I said. "Speaking from experience Alex?" Niko asked. I looked at him as he brought in the pizza. "What are you talking about?" Trish asked. He sat sown on the bed. "Well when Alex here was 13 she slept with this one girl, Daisy, Tulip-" "Petunia." I said. "Right Petunia. Well she slept with her and Petunia tried calling her but Alex thinking it was for a date never answered miss badass of the year is a hit it and quit it girl. So about a week and a half later she wasn't feeling right and asked me and my cousin Jayla to take her to the doctor where we found out this bitch had chlamydia." He said. I punched him. "Sorry didn't mean to say it." He said. "So you hit anyone that calls you a bitch?" Trent asked. "Yeah. I'm the only one that can call me that." I said.

"Wait you have chlamydia?" Trish asked. "Had. I got it cleared. Learned my lesson." I said. "Ha!" Austin said. "Shut it. You know damn well you've had at least one STD before." I said. He shut up. "That's what I thought." I said. "Wait you had an STD when?" Dallas asked. "Last month." He said. My phone buzzed. I picked it up.

Ally/ **Kira**

 **Let's play the titanic. You be the ocean and I go down on you.**

Haha 4real?

 **Yeah.**

Okay we have to wait till the leave or I can just kick them out of my room.

 **The second one sounds better.**

Lol. But I think the better option would be for me to be the titanic and you be the ocean.

 **Is it too late to back out?**

Why?

 **I'm a virgin.**

Oh damn for serious?

 **Completely.**

I can help you out with that.

 **Lol u sure?**

Positive.

 **Okay. Kick them out.**

Lol kk.

"Okay so I need Trish, Dez, Austin, Dallas, Trent, and Niko all to get the fuck out of my room." I said. "Why?" Dallas asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out now go." I said. They all left. I closed and locked my door. "Now before I start I need to ask if your completely sure because I'm a bitch not a rapist." I said. She giggled and nodded. "Okay." I said. As much as a bitch as I am, it's her first time and I wanna be gentle, somewhat. "Lay down." I said. She laid down against my pillows. I crawled over to her. I started kissing her, gently but passionate. Her hands tangled in my hair. She licked my bottom lip and I parted my mouth. While this was happening I was unbuttoning her pants. She pulled back. I took off her shirt revealing her pink silk bra. I smirked. I unbuckled her bra. I sucked on her nipple and she moaned, I did the same with the other one. I pulled off her pants. I noticed she had a belly button ring. I kissed all over her chest then licked the valley between her boobs. I kissed and licked all over her stomach. I played with her belly button ring with my tongue ring. She giggled. I kissed down to the hem of her panties.I used my tongue to grab them and my teeth to pull them down.

"Where did you even learn that?" She asked. "Don't even worry about that. You ready?" I asked. She nodded. I spread her legs and good god. She was literally fucking dripping onto my bed. "Damn Kira, when I said I wanted play Titanic I didn't know I was gonna drown." I said. She giggled. "Sorry." She said. "Don't be." I said. She nodded. "Okay baby girl I need you to sit against my headboard and bend down just a little to make this easier." I said. She did that. I spread her legs and bent down. "Fair warning this is going to be even more intense than usual since I have my tongue ring in." I said. She nodded as her breath sped up. God she looked so fucking delicious, her pussy was completely hairless. I couldn't take it anymore. I took a long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top. She gasped. I did it again and she moaned lightly. I moved back. "Okay sorry but for this to work for me I need to take this out." I said taking my tongue ring out and placing it on my nightstand. I dove back in. I found her clit and lightly kissed it. Licked up and down on it. She moaned loudly. I hope she's ready for this. I shoved my tongue in her and she moaned loudly and gripped the headboard. "Oh god." She moaned. I flicked my tongue and she screamed. I did it again and her hips bucked up. "Fuck." She breathed. I could tell she was close. I wrapped my lips around her clit and hummed. "Oh god, oh god." She moaned.

I moved my mouth all together. She looked disappointed. "If I finger you it will sting a little so the choice is yours." I said. She nodded. I roughly shoved a finger in her. She moaned and gripped my covers. When I thought she adjusted I added another finger. She gasped. She rolled her hips against my hand. At this point I was laying on top of her one hand on the covers the other fingering her. Suddenly she shoved four fingers in me. I gasped. "Damn Kira." I said. She was working those fingers like crazy. I literally couldn't finger her or even move at that point. "Oh shit." I breathed. I came hard and fast. She moved her hand. "Okay that was intense." I said. She giggled. I scissored my fingers and she screamed really loud. "Oh god." She moaned. I chuckled and added another finger. I thrusted them at lightning speed. Her walls tightened around me. I moved my hand . "Ally." She whined. I chuckled. I repositioned so my face was at her pussy again. I shoved my tongue and two fingers in her at the same time. She screamed so loud. I moved my tongue and added a third finger. I curled them and her walls clenched around me. "Ohhhh gggggoooodddd!" She screamed as she came. What surprised me the most is that she was squirting. I pulled my fingers out. She was catching her breath. I sucked on my fingers then licked up the rest of her juices. "How was that?" I asked smirking. She let out a loud breath. "Fuck dude." She said. "How did you even manage to get four fingers in me?" I asked. She shrugged. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

She got dressed and I stripped my sheets and put them in the laundry basket then put new sheets on. I opened my door. "You guys can come back up now." I yelled. Me and Kira sat on my bed. They walked in and sat exactly where they were before. "Let me get this straight, you kicked us out, so you can fuck my sister?" Trent asked. "It was her idea and she wasn't complaining." I said. "Who would?" She asked. I laughed. "Did you at least change the damn sheets?" Niko asked. "I kinda had to. I pulled her panties down and she was dripping onto the sheets. So I knew damn well I was gonna have to." I said. She still was trying to catch her breath. "Dude you'll be fine. It's an orgasmic high you'll come down from it soon. Just be lucky I took my tongue ring out." I said. She laughed. "So you went down on her?" Trish asked. "Actually I went down on her and fingered her. But in my defense she fingered me too. I mean it was unexpected but she did." I said. "Kira!" Trent said. "What I only deemed it fair." She said. "It's funny, usually I don't fuck first timers cause they don't know what the hell they're doing but this girl god damn. I literally had to stop everything I was doing on her. Like I have no idea how she managed to do it but she actually put 4 fingers in me." I said. "Damn." They said. "Yeah it wasn't hard especially from the way you were laying on me." She said. I nodded. "Fair point." I said. "Wait Kira you're a virgin?" Trent asked. We both laughed. "Not anymore." She said. "Oh yeah. What about Chrissy?" He asked. She shook her head. "She cheated the night I was gonna go for it." She said. "Damn. That sucks." I said.

"What's this?" Austin asked picking up my book. "Put it down." I growled out in the most demonic voice I've ever used. He dropped it. "What is it?" Trent asked. "My diary. You touch it, you die." I said. "I'm not dead." Austin said. "Yeah that's only cause I'm still figuring out a way to kill you from calling me a bitch the other day." I said. "You called my sister a bitch?" Niko asked. Austin nodded. "Do you want your balls cut off?" Niko asked. "Wait she's cut someone's balls off before?" Trent asked. "No but I have shot someone in the balls with a paintball gun before." I said. "As bad as that hurts it's not that bad." Dallas said. "Yeah? I stripped him naked and tied him to a chair." I said. "Ouch. What the hell did he do?" Dez asked. "He called me a bitch." I said. "Dude." They all said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and check out my girl Violet Mystic Rose's fanfics. She's really good.**


	3. Authors note

**Okay guys since you wanna be total asses saying I'm copying Bad boy vs Bad girl equals Bad blood I'm clearing this up. It's a spin on my own version. Like dudes a lot of people do that. Sorry if I didn't give the author credit, that's my bad. A lot of people do spins of their own versions on other peoples stories. This quite frankly is a mix of Bad boy vs Bad girl equals Bad blood by qveenslayer101 and Bad girls ain't no good but the good girls ain't no fun by Violet Mystic Rose. Violet discontinued the story but it was good. This is my version on both so please stop with the pissy comments. Thank you and have a good day.**

 **~Sapphire**


	4. Sleepover part 1

Ally's POV

I was walking down the street when suddenly I heard muffled screaming. Me being me I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't. "Help! Please anyone help!" She screamed. I took off towards the scream recognizing that voice. "Kira, hold on baby girl." I yelled running. "Ally help!" She yelled. I ran and seen this dude pinning her against the wall. He somehow managed to pinher hands behind her back and was leaning his chest against hers so she couldn't move them. He had one hand over her mouth and the other working on his belt. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. As soon as he turned around I superman punched him. He fell to the ground unconscious. I picked Kira up bridal style and headed to her house. I knocked on the door and Trent opened it. "What the hell happened?" He asked. "Some asshole tried to rape her. Luckily I was on my way to my cousin's." I said. I put her down and she sat on the couch. "I didn't see him coming, I..." she started crying again. Trent started walking to her and in shook my head. "Let her cry. She'll be sleep in a while." I said. Soon she was sleep.

"She won't let you touch her for a while." I said. "How'd you know?" He asked. "I never tell anyone my life story. She'll be okay. Just a little shaken for a while." I said. He nodded. "Thanks." He said. "Don't sweat it. She's a sweet kid. Watch her dude. What would you have done if I hadn't been there Trent?" I asked. "Are you mad at me?" He asked. "Fuck yeah I'm mad at you. You're sister was in trouble and you weren't there. Where was she going anyway?" I asked. "Uh, to her girlfriend's house I think." He said. "Wait a damn minute she let me fuck her knowing damn well she had a girlfriend? She's a player." I said. He laughed. I socked him in his jaw. "If you ever let something happen to her again, I will cut off your balls, cook them, and make you eat them. Got it?" I asked. He nodded. "I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said. "Alright. Hey can you take her with you? I'm don't know how to deal with her right now and you obviously do." He said. I nodded and grabbed her again. I walked home. I walked in the door.

"Ally what the fuck. Why is your friend passed out like that?" Niko asked. "Jacob." I said. He nodded. I took her up to my room. I took off her shoes and her jacket. I laid her down and pulled the cover over her. I kissed her for head and got dressed. I walked downstairs. "Where you going?" Niko asked. "Lina's having a party tonight." I said. "Aren't you on probation?" He asked. "Yeah. Twould more months" I said. "Be careful." He said. I laughed and left.

The next morning Ally's POV

I woke up to sunlight hitting me in the face. I sat up. "What the fuck?" I asked looking around. "Ouch, shit, hangover." I said. I got dressed. I grabbed my shoes and purse and walked to the door. I noticed some boxers. I picked them up and looked at them. There were initials. _D.L.M._ Well I'm positive I fucked someone last night. I just don't know who. They probably know they fucked me though considering they're gone. I put them in my purse. Never know when they'll come in handy. I walked downstairs. I took a pair of her sunglasses and walked home. Lina's my cousin so she won't mind. I went home. I walked in, holding my shoes. I walked straight to my room. I seen a glass of sprite and some aspirin and a note. I read the note.

 **I took your friend to school for you. More than likely you have a hangover so here you go. Oh an mom and dad said they need to talk to you when you get home so handle that, kinda like you handled whoever you slept with at the party. Tell Lina I said hi when she calls you for drinking too much or smoking too much later. ~Niko**

I smiled. I took the aspirin and downed the sprite. I got dressed. I put on some jean booty shorts, a scarlet tank top, and red heels. I curled my hair. I put on the sunglasses and grabbed my backpack. I walked downstairs and grabbed my actual car keys. Not my motorcycle keys my car keys. "Alexandriana stop right there." My dad said. I turned around. "Okay so I'm pretty sure I'm over an hour late for school so why don't you just tell me what the fuck you want ahora?" I asked. "You need to stop this. The smoking, the drinking, the sex with everyone. It's out of hand." He said. "No. I can't change who I am and I dont fucking want to. When mom stops cheating and you stop gambling then maybe it'll cross my mind, but as for now I couldn't give two fucks about your opinion on me okay?" I asked. I walked out to my car. I threw my backpack into the passenger seat. I drove to Starbucks and got a mochachino. I drove to school. I walked in and to the office. She handed me my tardy slip.

I walked to third period. Everyone looked at me. "Ms. Dawson may I ask why you're late?" She asked. "I'm not answering that question. You asked if you can ask but you didn't ask if I can answer therfore I don't have to tell you anything." I said taking my seat. "Ms. Dawson you need to tell me why so I can let the principal know." She said. "I can tell the principal my damn self but I'm pretty sure neither one of you want that answer." I said. "Try me." She said. "I went to my cousin's party last night and drank too much. I woke up this morning with a bitching hangover not to mention, I was still at Lina's house. I had to walk my ass home because I'm still on fucking probation. I changed and was on my way to school when I got lectured by my dad. On my way to school I stopped at Starbucks considering I was already late. That is why I was late." I said. She stared at me stunned. "You could've said you had a hangover." She said. "You could've listened when I said you don't want that answer but you didn't. Don't ask if you don't want to know." I said.

Lunch Ally's POV

I sat at the table. "Hey, thanks for taking Kira with you yesterday." Trent said. "No problem." I said. "Yeah I was wondering how I got to your house. Where were you this morning?" She asked. "At my cousin's house." I said. "Yeah with a bitching hangover as she put it in class." Austin said. "Are you really on probation?" Dez asked. "Yep." I said. "For what?" Trish asked. I smirked. "That's something you really don't want to or need to know." I said. "It can't be that bad." Dallas said. "Yeah. Dawson we all know it's nothing horrible. You're not made for these streets." Austin said. "Oh yeah? I was in jail for 6 months for this. And I still have two months of probation. I think it's pretty bad." I said. "Whoa." Kira said. I nodded. "Yep." I said. "Wow Dawson what'd you do? Diss Shakira?" Austin asked. "Okay Shakira is columbian. I'm Mexican and Puerto Rican there's a huge difference. And no. Only person that knows what happened is Niko and as much as he tells I doubt he's dumb enough to tell that." I said.

"Wait so you were two hours late to school because of a hangover." Trent asked. "Yep." I said. "Dallas had a hangover and he was only 15 minutes late." Dez said. "Well I tend to try and sleep off hangovers. He probably just got up and noticed he was gonna be late." I said."What party did you go to?" Dez asked. "My cousin's up on 15th." I said. "Dallas isn't that the one you went to?" Austin asked. Dallas nodded. "No way." I said laughing. Dallas smiled. "What?" Trent asked. I looked at Dallas. "Why didn't you just tell me this morning when you came to my locker?" I asked. "I was trying to see how long it was gonna take you to figure it out." He said. I laughed. "What?" Trish asked. "I think I just found out who I fucked at Lina's party last night." I said. "Who?" Dez asked. "Dallas." I said. Everyone looked at him. "Dude, really?" Austin asked. Dallas smirked. "Yup." He said. He dug in his back pocket. "I think these belong to you." He said as he pulled the item out of his pocket. It was my cheetah print thong. I laughed."You can have it. I have like a million more at home." I said. He put it back in his pocket. "Oh you're boxers are in my purse at my house if you wanna come get them later." I said. He laughed. "What the hell? You really kept each other's underwear?" Trish asked. "When I woke up I seen Ally laying in the bed. I grabbed her underwear to give them to her." He said. "I just needed another pair of boxers." I said making Dallas laugh.

"Hey what does D.L.M stand for?" I asked. "Dallas Liberty Marquese." Dallas said. "Your middle name is Liberty?" Austin asked. "Yeah." Dallas said. "That's such a girl name." Austin said. "You're one to talk. I'm the only one in this group that knows your middle name, shall I inform the rest of them what Austin M. Moon stands for?" Dallas asked. "Nope." Austin said. "I know what it is." I said. "Bullshit no one knows but my mom, my dad, my brother, and Dallas." He said. "Oh yeah?" I asked. "Prove it. What's the M stand for?" He challenged. "Austin Monica Moon." I said. He looked at me shocked. "How'd you find out?" He asked. "Honey, I'm a high class criminal. Finding out your middle name was horseplay compared to what I've done." I said. "How?" Dallas asked. I smirked. "You see I have guys lining up to date me, problem is I don't date. Well I use this as my way to gain information." I said. "Where is this going?" Dez asked. "So last week, this kid no older than 14, asked for a kiss. I said no. He said 'I know you have beef with Austin.' I was intrigued. He said I'll tell you his middle name if you kiss me.' I kissed him on the cheek and he told me your middle name. He's a sweet kid. Adorable really." I said. "That's impossible." Austin said. "He said his name was Aaron." I said. Austin facepalmed. "Dammit." He said. Dallas laughed. "Wow Ally." Dallas said. "Que?" I asked. "Aaron is Austin's little brother." Dallas said. "Wow so your brother sold you out for a kiss. From your enemy by the way." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "Just be glad Ri-Ri wasn't here." **[1]** Dallas said. "Yeah she would've sold you out for a hug from her." Trent said. "Yeah. Oh she's supposed to be coming home this week." Austin said. I looked at Trish for some help. "Ri-Ri es su hermana." She said. (Ri-Ri is his sister.) I nodded. Kirather looked at her phone. She laughed. "What?" She asked. "She's not taking this break up too well." She said. "Is that where you were headed yesterday?" I asked. "Yep to dump her sorry ass for cheating." She said. "Uh Kira, you cheated too." Trent said. "Okay yeah once, she's been cheating the entire time. And I cheated with Ally because I knew she wouldn't get clingy or try and blackmail me afterwards. She's a hit it and quit it girl and that's what I needed." She said "How are you after everything that happened yesterday?" I asked. "Better. Still a little shaken but better." She said. I nodded. I signaled her to come here. She sat in my lap. "You'll be shaken up for a little. You'll be okay though. Try not to distance yourself from Trent too much for that. I know he wasn't there but he couldn't predict that sweetie. He's only trying to help okay?" I asked. She nodded. "How do you know what to do? How to make me feel better? What I'm going through?" She asked. I smiled. "Once you learn from experience you try to help someone else mijita." I said. She looked confused before her eyes went wide. "Did someone rescue you too?" She asked hopefully. "Unfortunately not." I said. She bit her lip. "Calm down I'm fine. It happened like three years ago." I said. She smiled. I kissed her gentley. "Don't get all soft on me. I'm fine." I said. "That you are." She said. I smirked. She yanked my hair causing me to moan. "You really are kinky." She said. "I dare you to look in my closet next time you're over my house." I said. "Why don't we come look over today." Dallas said. "Fine. Go ahead and pack an overnight bag." I saic. They nodded.

Afterschool Ally's POV

I went home. I walked in and seen Niko and Paris making out on the couch. "Nik you do know you have a room right?" I asked. He laughed. "Drea go to your room." I laughed. He has so many nicknames for me. I walked up to my room and put my headphones in. I played my Playlist as I drew. I sat on my bed with my sketch book. The first song that came on was Or Nah remix. I sung. "Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah? You can ride my face until you drip in cum. Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah? Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah? I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow. But the way you wrapping round me is a problem. Ain't nobody try a savebyou. Baby get that paper. Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you favorss. Pussy so good had to save that shit for later. Took her to the kitchen fucked her right there on the table." I sung. "Wow sis. Explicit." Niko said. I snatched my earphones out. "What you want?" I asked. He chuckled. "Why don't you sing?" He asked. "After Jacob I just don't." I said. "Sis he's in jail now you don't even have to sweat about him." He said. "But I do Dominique. What if he gets out huh? What the fuck am I supposed to do if he comes back?" I asked. He bit his lip. "I know what he did scared you for life. I know he hurt you. But they sentenced him to life plus 4 years okay? He's not getting out. I'm not letting anything happened to you. Do you fucking understand me?" He asked. I looked away.

He sat on my bed. "Eres mi hermana y te quiero hasta la muerte. Nevara en el infierno antes de dejar que te pase nada. Has pasado por demasiada mierda para mi dejar que suceda cualquier cosa. Mientras yo no estaba entiendo algo de mierda que paso, y no sé exactamente lo que sucedio, pero si se que se rompieron cuando regrese. Casi te perdi y me condenen si dejo que suceda de nuevo. Te quiero Alex. Nunca olvides eso." He said. (You're my sister and I love you to death. It will snow in hell before I let anything happen to you. You've been through too much shit for me to let anything happen. While I was gone I understand some shit happened, and I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know you were broken when I came back. I almost lost you and I'll be damned if I let that happen again. I love you Alex. Never forget that.) I hugged him. "Yo tambien te amo." I said. (I love you too.) "Awww an adorable brother sister moment." Austin said. "Dominique what in the hell?" I asked. "I came back up here to tell you they were here then you started with the Jacob thing and..." I punched him in the stomach. "No quiero que sepan que. El infierno que apenas sabe. Callate." I said. (I don't want them to know that. Hell you barely know that. Shut up). I looked at Trish. "How much of that did you hear?" I asked. "It started at I almost lost you and I heard the rest from that point on. Although I dont know what he meant." She said. "That I won't tell you. There are some things about my life you guys just don't need to know." I said. "Who's Jacob?" Kira asked. "Her ex." Niko said. "Dominique Cheyenne Dawson." I said. "My bad." He said. "So you're not a hit it and quit it after all." Austin said. "He's the reason I am." I said. "What'd he do?" Trent asked. I looked at Kira. He caught my glance. "Oh." He said. "What?" Dallas asked. "Nothing." Trent said.

"So can I look in you closet now?" Kira asked. "You told her she could? Why?" Niko asked since he's already been in my closet. "Well seeing as how I've already fucked two of them why the hell not? I mean they are my friends and I'm pretty sure someone was gonna look in my closet anyway." I said. "You fucked two of them? I knew about Kira but who else?" He asked. "Dallas." I said. "When?" He asked. "Lina's party." I said. He laughed. "Good luck." He said. He walked out. They put their bags down. I walked to my closet, which was a walk-in. "There is a reason I never let anyone go in my closet. Now the real question is are you sure you can handle it?" I asked. She nodded. I opened the door enough for her to walk in and quickly closed it. "We can't see?" Austin asked. "Wait for it." I said. She squealed. "Holy shit!" She said. I laughed. My closet is full of lingerie, whips, handcuffs, candles, and ropes. "You could film the sequel to Fifty Shades of Grey in here Ally." She said. I chuckled. "Possibly." I said. She walked out with a pair of handcuffs. These were blue and in grave with my initials. "Can in have these?" She asked. I laughed. "Sure." I said

 **Sorry it's so short updating second part now. Please review.**


	5. Sleepover part 2

Ally's POV

"Whoa, you have handcuffs?" Dez asked. I chuckled. "That and way more." I said. Kira sat on my bed. I put on earphone in and listened to my music. "What you listening to?" Dallas asked. "Uh the weekend or nah remix." I said. "Out of all the times you would have you're earphones in and nodding your head to the music you've never sung." Kira said. "I don't sing." I said. "Bullshit everyone sings." Dez said. We all looked at him. "You cussed." Kira said. He smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Ally you were singing when we got here." He said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "We asked if you were here and Paris said you're upstairs singing." He said. I bit my lip. "Correction I don't sing in front of people." I said. "Can you rap?" Trish asked. "More or less." I said. "Rapping is different. Can you freestyle?" Dallas asked. "I'll sing if Dez raps." I said. "Deal." Austin said. I grabbed my book. "Dez you first." Trent said. Dez cleared his throat. "I don't do originals this is from beware by big sean." He said. We nodded.

Praying to a sky all black

Looking at the stars like they finna talk back

Looking at my phone like she finna call back

But last night I feel like probably ended all that

Cause by now she would've sent a text in all caps

Then another one tryna take it all back

Saying fuck you, I miss you or I hate you so much

Cause girls only say "hate you" to the guys that they love

I know, I know, I know the highs, the lows

It comes and goes; you say "be real" I try, I don't

Cause you take anything and just make it everything

Kept my phone on silent ever since you got a ring

And I never cheated I mean, maybe once, twice

But one time don't change everything

She ask why I don't feel the same, I'm still the same

She's still insane and now she's saying

I stared at him. "Not bad, not bad at all." I said. He smirked. "Go." Kira said. I flipped to the one page I promised myself never to go back to. I took a deep breath.

It's summertime. Why do you hit up my line?

Made me run too many times. Boy you just

killing the vibe. And I know you got a bitch and

she be texting yo phone. You say you always

alone, but why you never at home? Cause all my

friends say that you're acting kinda shady. It hurts

to know I'm not the one you're calling baby. You're

the type that's good for one night, that's alright, I

can't change you, you can't change me, so crazy.

Baby say my name.

They all stared at me. "What? Spit it out." I said. "Not only are you like one of the best singers ever..." Dallas said. "Your lyrics mean something to you. What in the hell made you write that?" Kira asked. "Part of the story you don't need to know." I said. In all honesty I promised myself never to go back to that page because at the end it says 'you can't change me' but in reality, he's par of the reason I'm such a badass now. But he will never get credit for that. "Hello earth to Ally." Trish said. I looked up. "You totally zoned out." She said. I nodded. My door opened. "Ally I'm so sorry. I lied but I didn't mean to." Nikolai said. "Que pasa?" I asked. (What happened). "Turn it to the news. Rapido." He said.

I grabbed my remote and turned to the news. "This just in, 17 year old Jacob Dominic is being released from prison tomorrow. He was sentenced to life plus 4 years when he was just 14 for the rape and attempted murder of a 13 year old girl who out of respect we will not name. After two years 3 years of legal paperwork and filing they found that it was illegal to sentence him as a minor to life. He will be released and sent to the U.S at 8:00 am tomorrow morning. Back to you Tom." She said. I turned my TV off. "Drea talk to me." Niko said. "He's gonna be in the U.S." I said. "What's going on?" Kira asked. "Alex listen I didn't know okay. I'll protect you at all costs." Niko said. I stared into the distance. "Baby girl say something please." Niko said. I have got up and walked into my closet. "What are you doing?" Kira asked. "Come here." I said. She walked in. I closed the door behind her. We sat down against the wall. "Ally what's going on?" She asked. "Listen sweetie. I need you guys to go home. You need to pack at least two suitcases, tell your mom's you're staying here. Be fucking careful. Please." I said. She nodded. She walked out. Soon I heard them leave. Niko walked in. "Trying to protect them?" He asked. "Nik I can't let anything happen to them. They're my friends. I'll do anything to keep them safe." I said. "I'll do anything to keep you safe." He said. "I can't believe this. I've spent years scared for my life and yours that he would come back, now he's getting out." I said. He hugged me. "You're gonna be okay." He said. I sat on my bed. "I'm gonna take a nap. It'll take them a while to pack anyway." I said. He nodded and closed my door. I fixed my pillow and laid down. I drifted off into a sleep.

3 hours later Ally's POV

I was sleeping comfortably when my door busted open scaring the hell out the of me. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow and shot at whoever it was. My eyes fluttered open and I seen the group standing there looking at the bullet hole in in my wall. I sat up. "Who the fuck opened my door?" I asked everyone pointed to Austin. I got up, gun still in my hand. " _Never_ open my door while I'm sleep. Knock first. If you open it without knocking that will happen. My aim is flawless, however my eyes were closed. If they weren't that bullet would have went straight through your head." I said. "If you're eyes were open wouldn't you have seen me?" He asked. I smirked. "Exactly." I said. I sat back look on my bed. "Ally did you make anymore songs? Please you sing really good." Kira said. I chuckled and went to another page. "Here I think you'll like this one." I said.

Don't need permission made my decision to test my limits.

'Cause it's my business, God as my witness, start what I finished.

Don't need no hold up, taking control of this kind of moment.

I'm locked and loaded, completely focused, my mind is open.

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god, don't ya stop, boy.

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you makes

me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin'

'bout, somethin' 'bout.

Nothing to prove and, I'm bulletproof and, know what I'm doing.

The way we're movin' like introducing us to a new thing. I wanna

savor, save it for later, the taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker, 'cause

I'm a giver, it's only nature I live for danger.

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my god, don't ya stop, boy. Oh.

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you makes

me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin'

'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath, like that. You know

how I'm feeling inside. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout. All girls wanna

be like that. Bad girls underneath, like that. You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you makes

me wanna do things that I shouldn't. Somethin' 'bout, somethin'

'bout, somethin' 'bout you.

All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath like that. You

know how I'm feeling inside. Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout.

All girls wanna be like that. Bad girls underneath like that. You

know how I'm feeling inside Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy. Yeah, there's somethin'

'bout you boy. Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

They stared at me in shock. "Holy shit." Austin said. "You have a set of pipes on you for real." Trent said. I smiled. "It's a gift." I said. Dez walked into my closet. "Get out of there." I said. "Oh. My. God!" He said. "Can I have one of each?" He asked. "No I need those." I said. "Oh come on. You're stocked." He said. "Get one thing for everyone then get out Dez." I said. Soon he came out. He tossed Trent a whip, Dallas a candle, and Austin some handcuffs. He had a pair of handcuffs on his belt loop. "What the hell?" Trent asked. I smiled. "This is yours?" He asked. "Was." I corrected.

Two days later Ally's POV

Trent took everyone to get pizza and then promised to come back. I told them they were staying until I got things settled. Niko went to the movies. I was sitting in the living room watching a movie. Suddenly there was a knock. I got up and opened the door. I stood there shocked, in awe, scared for my fucking life. No it was not Jacob, however this person was just as bad. "Anastasia." I said. Anna is my big sister. She's been away since I was 13. I backed up. "Ally I wanna talk." She said. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" I asked. "I heard Jay got out and I wanted to make sure you were alright." She said. I laughed sarcastically. "Now? Now you wanna make sure I'm okay? You have no fucking right to make sure I'm okay, especially when you're the fucking reason I got shot in the first place." I yelled. "Whoa. You were a rebel 3 years ago, now you're a full on badass." She said. "That's what happens when you're away for 3 years. Just go back. I never want to see you again." I said.

"Please just listen to me." She begged. "No. Any chance of me giving you a chance, trusting you, loving you, fucking went away when you got me shot Anastasia." I said firmly. "No. I'm sick of that bullshit. You're the fucking reason you got shot, not me Alexandriana." She said. "So you being a slut is my fault now? I had no fucking idea. What don't you get that I can NEVER trust you again huh? Tell me?" I asked damn near in tears, and I never cry. "Because I'm your fucking sister. You are supposed to trust me!" She yelled. "Not if you're the reason I was in a coma, not if you're the reason I was raped, not if you're the fucking reason I can't trust people!" I yelled. "I'm not." She said. I screamed. I screamed so loud a vase broke. The door open and Dominique walked in. He looked back and forth between us. "Ally did she touch you?" He asked. "No, but she needs to leave before she gets severely hurt." I said. "Fine! But I'm not the one you should be mad at. I did nothing to you. You guys are the one left me in Puerto Rico all by myself." She said. "Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit! You packed up and moved out after we told your stubborn ass we were moving but you still moved out anyway so don't you dare blame it on us! And what the fuck do you mean you did nothing to me? You almost got me killed! Get that through your thick skull. I fucking hate you Anastasia and there's absolutely nothing you can do to change that unless you can change the fucking past. Now I'm gonna tell you one more time, get the fuck out!" I yelled.

She walked out slamming the door behind her. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I slid down the door and buried my face in my hands. "So I know we're not exactly best friends, but you're letting me stay here when you could've kicked me out so you obviously don't hate me as much as I thought. You're being somewhat nice so now it's my turn. Are you okay? I heard a lot of screaming." He said. I looked up and seen him sitting on my bed. "Austin how did you even get in?" I asked. "The window. Are you okay?" He asked. "No, not really. But I'm a badass rebel chick, I'm not gonna cry." I said. He laughed. "Look I'm not tryna be your worst enemy I just don't wantbt I be bffs or some shit like that. So how about we be frenemies." He suggested. I nodded. "Yeah sure, why the hell not?" I asked.

Two weeks later Ally's POV

I put on a pink spaghetti strap tank top, jeans, and and pink vans. I brushed my hair and drove to school. I walked in getting stares, but it's not unusual. "Oh my gosh she is so fucking fat." Some girl said. Okay I'm not gonna lie. I'm not no stick figure but I'm not a blow up bouncy house either. I'm thick. I have a huge chest and towards the mid section I stretch just a little but my stomach is flat. My thighs and hips arr wide and my ass is colossal. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the girl. She was blonde with blue eyes. She was basically a line. No boobs and no ass. I walked to her. "No sweetie I'm thick not fat, there's a diffrence. And I may be thick but why do you think guys actually want me? Because I'm not a stick figure barbie doll who looks like she has anorexia." I said. She stared at me in shock. I walked to my locker but I was stopped by a whistle. I looked back and seen Austin. "There is no way in hell that's real." He said. "Feel it." I said. He cautiously reached out and squeezed my ass. "Well that checks out." He said. I smirked and walked to my locker. Dallas and Trent walked up. So did everyone else. "Yo Ally, you got an inhaler?" Trent asked. "No why." I asked. "Because you got that ass ma." Dallas said. I laughed.

At lunch Ally's POV

Some girl walked up to us and handed us flyers.

 _Rap Battle!_

 _Cassidy Greene vs Ally Dawson_

 _3 rounds, you choose who wins._

 _Saturday come on down._

"What?" I asked. "Uh oh, did you piss off a blonde, barbie doll looking bitch today?" Kira asked. I nodded. "She always does this. Anyone pisses her off and she challenges them to a rap battle." Trish said. "No one has ever one against her." Dallas said. "Wait is this the same Cassidy that Dallas was dating a while back?" I asked. They nodded. I smirked. "What are you planning?" Kira asked. "Dallas remember when she was tripping last month and you called me?" I asked. He smiled. "How could I forget? Best. BJ. Ever." He said. I smirked.

Saturday Ally's POV

I put on a red crop top and Jean booth shorts. I put on red high tops and drove to the school. I pulled up. Everyone was ready. I walked on the stage. "Okay everyone." The dude said, "These are the contestants. As the challengee Ally will go first. It will go Cassidy, Ally, Cassidy, Ally, Cassidy, Ally. At the end I will say who you think won and whoever gets the most hypes fans wins. Alright." He said. I grabbed the mic.

"Ooh okay, okay, baby got bars. Cassidy?" He asked. "Please, that was bullshit. DJ hit it." She said. The music started.

Hey, my name's Cassidy. I got your boy and

he's dead assin me. I don't care what you say,

nobody's passin me. You follow me around

like FMC. I'm straight killin this, you need to

back up off me and my shit. Tryna fuck with me.

Man I'll still yo chick. I don't give a fuck, you still

just a bitch.

"Ooh she got bars. Think you can handle it?" He asked. "Please, that fire was so lit the devil is even shaking his head." I said. The crowd Oooh'ed. "So this stick over here called me fat the other day, big mistake. DJ spin that shit." I said. The beat started.

Bitch, why you hating on me?

I'll rap better than you'll ever be.

To fat, clear lean, not skinny.

Steady gettin all these haters tryna

dis me like, being on some thick shit.

Hit the gym and my booty grow real big.

Do some squats, yeah you can call me

thick bitch, at least you ain't calling me a

fuckin stick bitch.

"Ohh Mami got bars too, and she lit than a motherfucker. Think you can beat her Cassidy?" He asked. "With no beat." She said. She grabbed the mic.

You think you was slayin? Bitch get a bible,

need to do some prayin. And I'm just gonna

say when, you ain't shit but a fucking Pokémon

demon. You ain't feeling me. I took yo chick and

yo dude they straight feelin me. Ain't nobody

killin me. Give up go home so I can chill with me.

Okay. Okay. Mami, what you got?" He asked. I smirked. "See when her and Dallas Marquese were together I guess she wasn't doing something right so he called me over. DJ spin it." I said. The music started.

Don't want a fuckboy, don't want to be a fuck toy.

He hit me up like Ally, I need you my girl trashy. He

need some lovin, he need some good dick suckin.

He said that you were sloppy don't give him no good

toppy. He'd rather text me instead, that's why he leave

your ass on read.

"Oh damn, Cassidy he cheated on you. This just got personal." He said. "Bitch you're going down." She said. "Call me bitch again and you'll be hitting the fucking ground." I said. "Spin that shit." She said.

I got two bitches twerking in the backseat.

Got tongue, have fun, like Miley. Your

boyfriend getting off on this Hi C. Now he

whippin the shades and getting wiley, like,

everybody's turned up in here, and I'm just

starting my rap carter, and if you ain't fuckin

with me this year, sit yo ass down, cause

nobody cares.

"Alright last verse is all you Mami, she was pretty good, think you can do better?" He asked. "Please." I said. "You think you can do better?" She asked. "You know I do." I said. "Bring it." She said. "Girl I brought it, nailed it, lent it to my friend's, kid's, sister, and brought it back while you were still figuring out the beat." I said. "DJ run it." I said.

Everyday I'm countin blue hundereds.

You salty cuz your bank account it aint

stuntin. You check-up at the ATM and it

say nothin. Well get a real job and quit

frontin. Cuz, me I'm just doing what I love.

Rapping that's the art of a young thug.

Make money and I still dont fuck with

drugs. Fall back homie, you acting hella

sus.

"Oh shit! It's a close one. It's time to vote. Cassidy? " He asked. Everyone cheered. "Or Ally." He asked. Everyone went ballistsic. "Clear answer. Ally wins this rap battle." He said. Everyone cheered. Suddenly I was hit in the head with something heavy. I fell to the ground, fading in and out of conciousness.

 **Uh oh uh oh uh oh! What the fuck happened? Next chapter gets crazy hectic. Stick around. And I meant to do this last chapter but forgot so here's from last chapter.**

 **[1] Ri-Ri, Im getting this name from Nothing Except Everything Changes by Violet Mystic Rose.**


End file.
